Forest Fire
by somagicole
Summary: One fateful night Kuchiki Ginrei saves a child from a hollow and brings her back to the Kuchiki Manor to train as a shinigami. or the progression of Byakuya's and Rukia's relationship from friends to lovers to estranged to...something else entirely
1. Chapter 1

**chapter i**

She is a wild thing.

Byakuya thinks his grandfather has lost his mind in the depths of madness if he thinks that this—he looks her up and down, his critical gaze brushing against the dirt that blackened her feet and the healing scabs that litter her knees and elbows— _child_ would fit into the refined noble house of Kuchiki.

Byakuya steps forward, she steps back. Legs apart in a defensive formation, fists twitching at her sides, liquid violet eyes singing of survival.

He knows that she would beat him senseless if the situation called for it and that doesn't sit well with him for two reasons.

He is a Kuchiki and she is a Rukongai brat, their social standing were painstakingly clear

and

ii. Byakuya has more spiritual pressure in his pinkie than the girl had in her entire body

He purposely fluctuates his reiastu to prove his point, the girl stance falters for a spilt second before she bares her teeth and moves forward—

"Easy Byakuya" Ginrei lays a hand on his grandson's shoulder, he looks to the girl and she swears they are twinkling with amusement, "That is no way to behave in front of our guest"

Her inquisitive eyes flicker back to the boy in front of her, who's lips twitch as he holds back from sulking. He is young, only a boy in his teens parading around to be a man, but she had to admit—begrudgingly so—that there was something about this boy. Perhaps it was the way his robes fell over his lean frame or how he held his shoulders or the aura of pride that followed him around like a friendly shadow.

"Who is she?" Byakuya turns to his grandfather, a spark of confusion clinging to his thunderstorm colored irises

Ginrei looks down at the small girl, who shifts closer to him, her small fingers reaching out and talking hold of his black robes—

 _A memory:_

 _Rukia looks death in the eye as thunder sings a haunting song above her._

 _The hollow towers above her, it is a horrible thing with thick gray skin that contrasts with the starkness of it's white mask. One of its multiple limbs seek her out but Rukia—despite her small, seemingly breakable frame—isn't helpless, if she were she would have been dead a long time ago._

 _She ducks quickly, avoiding the large hand that aims to grab her. Run, her instincts wail at her, there was no point in fighting a battle she could not win._

 _Her only means of survival was to run to safety—_

 _Rukia looks at the monster once more, hears it's terrible roar filling the sky and becoming one with the claps of thunder._

 _—_ _Even that seems nearly impossible._

 _Rukia eyes the forest on her left, the thick tangle of branches and leaves would surely slow the monster down. Without a second thought, Rukia takes off; the raggedy ends of her robes whipping wildly against her pale thighs as she pushes her body to move._

 _She finds herself inside the dark forest, there is no such thing as light here. It is a place where only blackness lives._

 _Rukia can hear the ferocious thumping of the beast's footfalls behind her as she quickly maneuvers between the trees. Exhaustion molds her bones in iron and she can feel her speed dwindling the further she runs._

 _Don't look back, She thinks with an edge of hysteria clinging to the voice in her mind, Don't look back, don't look back, don't look—_

 _Exhaustion is heavy but fear is immovable_

 _Rukia turns her head every so slightly to gauge the distance between herself and the monster when one of it's various hands swipe at her sending her flying into a tree._

 _She hits the muddy ground with a groan, visions of white stars dancing behind her eyelids as pain echoes through her limbs. Rukia opens her eyes weakly, feeling the taste of copper on her tongue as she looks up to see the monster reaching down to grab her._

 _So this is death._

 _Rukia begs her body to move but she is paralyzed_

 _Was it even worth it? All the years of fighting for her life in Hanging Dog, all the mornings she sat watching the sunrise with dreams of better days, all the time she spent trying her best to survive waiting for a sister that would never come back only to die alone._

 _She doesn't wish for a savior or peace._

 _Rukia wishes it to be over quickly._

 _The hand grabs her tightly, picking her up and bringing her to its mouth._

 _"_ _Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō"_

 _Rukia may have not wished for a savior but she got one._

 _A shinigami appears out of the black, he appears to be old but Rukia feels the tremble of power hiding beneath his calm persona. The monster sees him too and howls in anger, unable to break the six rods of ultra bright yellow light that keeps it captured._

 _Rukia feels her feet hit the soggy forest ground before she sees the deadly cascade of crimson that erupts from the creature before it dissolves into the air in billon black particles. She turns quickly to see the shinigami behind her, his white haori swaying against his shins as he looks down at her—_

and smiles fondly, "I saved Rukia from a hollow during a standard sweep of the Rukongai"

There is understanding and confusion aligning Byakuya's features as he eyes the girl once more, he wants to know why his grandfather went on a mission and came back with an orphaned street rat from the Rukongai but he doesn't ask, knowing he would receive a scolding for such petulant behavior.

"The hollow was after Rukia because of her reiastu" Ginrei strokes his mustache thoughtfully, "Can you feel it Byakuya?"

He can, he can feel the steady hum of reiastu that coats Rukia's being. He initially thought that she didn't have an immense spiritual pressure but he was wrong.

There is something hungry that lurks beneath the surface of Rukia's skin, Byakuya feels it and wonders if a survivor like Rukia would ever cease to be starving.

"Rukia is going to be a shinigami" Ginrei declares suddenly, startling Byakuya from his thoughts, "When she comes of proper age I will allow her to enter the academy, until then she will stay with us in the manor"

"What will she do until then?" Byakuya inquires, he hopes his grandfather doesn't expect him to be some kind of babysitter, that would be unbecoming of a Kuchiki.

"I'm sure Rukia will find something to entertain herself" A smile twitches on the corner of Ginrei's mouth as he casts a sidelong glance at Rukia that makes her lips curl into a mischievous grin. Byakuya wants to roll his eyes, the girl and his grandfather are already thick as thieves…

 _wonderful._

 **-8-**

Ginrei decides to bestow the wonderful gift of showing Rukia around the Kuchiki estate to Byakuya who accepts the task with well masked reluctance.

"This is the kitchens" Byakuya slides open the door and presents the room bustling with activity to Rukia who gapes at the scene with wide eyes. "Whenever you are hungry come here or ask a servant to prepare a dish for you"

"Whenever I'm hungry?" Rukia repeats full of astonishment, the prospect of never going hungry again—or at least never stealing food from a vendors cart sends a smile as bright as the sun on her mouth. Rukia could hardly wait to stuff herself full with the assortment of food that was promised.

Byakuya's eyes stray on her for a moment, he suddenly feels very guilty for being so aloof towards this child who has never known anything but struggle. "Come" He shuts the door and proceeds to walk down the corridor with Rukia by his side.

"Are you going to become a shinigami too?" Rukia suddenly asks, this child was full of question and a curiosity that would never be sated.

"Yes" Byakuya nods, pride laden on his tongue, "I will become a shinigami like my grandfather and father before me"

"Wow" Rukia muses, tapping her chin, "Are we going to go to the academy together?"

"No" Byakuya answers quickly, "This January I will enter the academy"

"Really?" Rukia blinks, "But you're not that much older than me"

"Yes I am" Byakuya replies indignantly, squaring his shoulders

Rukia looks apprehensive, "If you say so…"

"If we were humans you'd be six years old and I would be thirteen" Byakuya says

"Okay then" Rukia shrugs, realizing there was no point in arguing with him. Byakuya was definitely a child of pride, trying to prove a point with him was a mere waste of breath. "Oi, Byakuya…

"It's Byakuya-sama to you" He corrects her

"Byakuya…sama?" Rukia pauses before bursting out in a fit of laughter, she bends at the waist holding her stomach as she giggles, "You are such a…such a… _snob!"_

Byakuya's mouth falls open and his brow twitches in annoyance, "Excuse me?"

Rukia's laughter dies down as she straightens up, amusement glitters in her eyes like starlight, "I mean you no offense _Byakuya-sama"_

"You are mocking me" Byakuya feels his quick temper coil and rise, _this brat is really…_

"Me?" Rukia lays her palm flat against her chest, " _I_ would never mock _you_ Byakuya-sama"

Byakuya's eyes narrow as he steps forward, hands tightening to fists at his sides and he opens his mouth to say something biting when he realizes Rukia was merely pushing his buttons in attempt to get a rise out of him.

It was working frustratingly well.

"It appears that you are trying to make me angry" Byakuya grits out, if this brat is looking for a fight then a fight she would receive.

Rukia clasps her hands behind her back and blinks up at him innocently, jutting her bottom lip out, "Is it working?"

Byakuya steps forward, shoulders up, gray eyes aflame with irritation and he raises his hand—

Rukia feels a slight crawl of apprehension travel down her spine, _He wouldn't hit me would he?_

—And flicks her forehead, Rukia lets out a yelp of surprise and scrubs at the throbbing mark between her eyebrows to will the slight sting of pain away

"You big dumb jerk!" Rukia exclaims

A smirk curls on Byakuya's mouth as he crosses his arms, "You injure my pride, no one has called me a big dumb jerk before"

Rukia throws her leg back and gives Byakuya a swift kick to the shin, watching in satisfaction as Byakuya's jaw unhinges in shock and he bends down to nurse the blooming bruise on his leg, "You must be brave to lay a hand on the heir to the Kuchiki Clan!"

"You must be brave to lay a hand on me, Rukia from Hanging Dog!" Rukia replies haughtily

"That's not something you should be proud of" Byakuya shoots back with a sneer

"I'll show you something to be proud of!" Rukia calls back, raising her tiny fists in the air

Ginrei watches the two from afar, a look of exasperation aligning his features. He has never seen a child with such fire, he supposes Rukia never had a chance to be soft before, to let down her guard without the threat of a fight looming above her.

There are things we always carry with us, there are habits that we learn that we never let go of.

What we learn as children is the decisions we make as we grow older.

He looks to his grandson, a small smile laced with fondness curling on his lip. Byakuya has always had a short temper but he has never seen him become so unhinged before. It was equally parts humorous and surprising to see his grandson engage in a battle of wills with a child half his age.

For a moment, Ginrei looks at Rukia and thinks that he found her for a reason.

May he daresay it was destiny?

Perhaps, Ginrei thinks with a twinkle in his eye, perhaps he found Rukia for Byakuya.

* * *

 ** _author: all abroad this trash train whoo whoo_**


	2. Chapter 2

x

x

 _ **chapter ii**_

x

There is an uneasiness about her.

Rukia walks the corridors of the manor like a cat, mapping out the hallways in her mind, taking each step with the upmost caution as if she were stepping around shattered glass.

There is a part of Rukia that thinks that she won't last long here, that Ginrei-sama would tire of her and send her back where she came from. In all honesty it wouldn't surprise her, life had dealt Rukia an abundance of bad cards what's one more to add to her collection.

There is a song in her heart, buried underneath layers of shimmering fantasies and dreams, that warns her one day she will leave the Kuchiki manor.

Rukia stares out into the gardens, the lush forestry resembling a beautiful watercolor painting, only real on paper. A frown pulls at the edges of her lips as she relishes the sweet air that brushes her inky locks from her shoulders.

From afar Ginrei watches the newest addition to the Kuchiki estate, a feeling of concern edges it's way into the center of his thoughts.

Rukia is a unique child, The old man thinks, her heart is so terribly big, she has so much love to give and she does so without a single speck of hesitation or fear. Rukia has this unexplainable presence, this way about her that makes you want to love her endlessly.

Despite this all, there is a sadness to her. There is a weight on her shoulders and Ginrei wonders if the burdens she carries will ever be lifted.

He takes a step forward, joining her with a gentle nod, "Good morning Rukia"

She turns to look at him with a smile bright and blinding on her delicate face, "Good morning Ginrei-sama"

"I have something for you" Ginrei reaches in his robes

"Ginrei-sama!" Rukia begins to protest, "You've already given me enough!"

Ginrei smiles slightly and hands Rukia a book, she looks down at the novel with curiosity swelling in her liquid violet eyes, "This is a collection of old folktales that I found in my study, perhaps you would enjoy reading it"

Rukia trails her fingers down its leather spine, feeling the smooth material beneath her fingertips as she traces the golden inscribed title.

"It was Byakuya's favorite book until he swore that he was too old for folktales and things of that nature" Ginrei reminisces with a smile, "See how the edges are worn, he used to bury his nose inside this book all the time. Rereading the stories until he had the memorized. I gave it to him when he was around you're age"

"Thank you Ginrei-sama" Rukia bows, book tucked safely beneath her arm.

"You're welcome Rukia" Ginrei nods before turning away, Rukia watches him go with a whisper of happiness in her heart. However as she looks down at the beautiful novel once more, Rukia feels the bitter swell of uncertainty.

How could she tell Ginrei-sama that she didn't know how to read?

It is far too embarrassing and shameful to admit aloud, especially since Ginrei seemed so pleased to give her the book. Rukia opens it, eyes scanning the pages praying for any inkling, any clue to tell her what the words say.

In the Rukongai, there was no need to learn how to read nor were there anyone around to teach an orphan the skill. Rukia had been to busy fighting for a blanket, or some clean water to try to learn.

Now Rukia was in a place where surely everyone knew how to read. Yet again, she felt the stirrings of loneliness crawl through her bloodstream. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be like anyone else in the Seireitei.

There was too much fire in her blood for it.

However, Rukia presses the book to her chest tightly, that didn't mean she shouldn't try.

-8-

"Oi Byakuya!"

Byakuya turns his head to the sound of his own name, brows furrowed and jaw clenched when he sees Rukia trotting toward him with a smile so large he can spot it from across the garden.

Despite Ginrei's scoldings not do, Byakuya rolls his eyes.

She plops down next to him with an unrecognizable gleam shimmering in her eyes, she scoots closer to him and Byakuya finds himself shying away with one thin brow lifted, "What do you want?"

"I'm just enjoying your company" Rukia replies with a grin

"No really" Byakuya blinks, unamused, "What you want?"

"Well" Rukia shifts, toying with a loose thread on her yukata, "I need a favor"

"No"

Rukia's mouth falls opens, "You don't even know what I'm going to ask you"

Byakuya turns to stare at Rukia, who in turns juts out her bottom lip and bats her eyelashes, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to convince you" Rukia holds her pouty expression, "Is it working?"

"What do you think?" Byakuya deadpans

Rukia pulls out her book and lays it flat on her lap, she glances up at Byakuya determinedly, "I need you to teach me how to read"

Byakuya blinks, surprise painting his features. He looks down at the book in her lap and reaches for it, Byakuya flips through the pages with a ghost of a smile tugging on his lips, "This was my book"

Rukia nods eagerly, "Ginrei-sama told me that you stopped reading it because you think you're too old for it"

"I am too old for it" Byakuya insists

"Sure" Rukia smiles sarcastically before taking the book from his deft fingers, "So are you gonna help me or what?"

"I'll be no good as a teacher" Byakuya shakes his head, "Ask Ojii-sama for a tutor"

Rukia looks crestfallen, "Oh"

Byakuya senses her dejection and gives a slight sigh, "I can teach you the basics, and then we can go from there"

"Really?" Rukia asks excitedly, Byakuya gives a nod as he grabs the book back, "Thank you Byakuya!"

Byakuya coughs awkwardly before opening the book, "This myth was my Okaa-sama," He murmurs softly, lost in a memory of a mother once alive.

Rukia's eyes stray on Byakuya's face, something twisting at her heart. _You know suffering too, don't you Byakuya? Despite having everything you could ever need at your fingertips, you still have broken pieces. I thought that all we have are our differences, but maybe there is more to both of us than I thought._

She leans into Byakuya, gaze locked on the ivory pages, "What's it about?"

"It's a Greek myth from the world of the living" Byakuya replies, "It's the story of Orpheus and Eurydice"

He thumbs at the pages thoughtfully, "It's a tragic tale of lost love"

Rukia frowns, "I don't like sad stories"

"That's because you're just a child" Byakuya explains, "When you're older you learn to appreciate sad stories"

Rukia wrinkles her nose, "Not me, stories with happy endings will always be the best kind for me"

"Come" Byakuya pulls himself up from the ground and offers a hand to Rukia, "Let's go inside, I'll begin teaching you in my study"

Rukia grabs his hand and is effortlessly pulled from the ground, she wipes away any dirt from her yukata, "I'm gonna be the best student ever"

Byakuya turns to her with a smirk pulling on his lips, it's the cruelest Rukia has ever saw him, "Good, because I'm going to be a very strict teacher"

-8-

In the forest, no one can hear you scream.

Her zanpakuto falls from her limp fingers, hitting the ground with a muted thud as she staggers forward. Her long purple hair curtains her face as she bows her head, hot tears spilling down her hollowed cheeks.

"Enough" She mumbles, her voices trembles, _"Enough, enough, enough"_

She wraps her arms around herself, seeking comfort in her own skin as bones rattle. Has it been months—or possibly years? She couldn't tell anymore, time has become meaningless, her nightmares are the only things that exist now.

Night after night since that fateful day of facing an unknown hollow in a forest in the Rukongai, she had been experiencing violent, vivid nightmares. Most nights, she woke up drenched in sweat, heart hammering at her ribcage, eyes wide, and breath shallow. She couldn't escape the fear that her nighttime terrors ignited in her cells, she couldn't function anymore, couldn't live without the memory of her nightmares painting her mind a black canvas of fear.

"I can't take it anymore" She states aloud, hysteria clinging to her voice, "I can't, I can't, _I can't"_

"I knew you would come back for me" A low voice echoes around her, wrapping itself around her limbs and squeezing tightly, "Everyone does"

"You did this didn't you?" She cries out, "You put these nightmares in my head!"

A condescending laugh fills her ears, "It is my specialty"

"Make it stop" She demands, covering her ears with her palms, "I _need_ it to stop!"

"I can make it stop" He taunts, he sounds near but so faraway at the same time, "For a price"

She collapses, her knees digging into the soft earth, and she hunches over, "I'll give you anything!"

"So be it" He whispers with a crackle of excitement in his voice, from the black of the forest a hand reaches out. The shinigami doesn't struggle as long, skeletal like fingers wraps around her body and brings her forward.

"Your soul" He inhales deeply, "Smells delicious, I will savor you shinigami"

She doesn't scream, or writhe in his grip, instead she closes her eyes.

Finally, _finally_ she is at peace.

-8-

Rukia is happily perched on a branch of the tallest tree in the Kuchiki gardens, she leans back against the tree and stretches out her little limbs with a satisfied smile. There was something about climbing trees that made Rukia feel so safe, she was untouchable when she was this high up with the world below her feet.

"Rukia!"

Her eyes slid open and she looks down to see Byakuya underneath the shade of the tree. A mischievous smile curls on her lips as she grabs a large walnut off the branches. She tosses it in her hand experimentally before glancing down at Byakuya once more.

Does she dare?

Rukia throws the walnut, aiming for Byakuya's head and she watches in anticipation as it zips through the air, heading straight for its intended target when—

"What a show off" Rukia scoffs

—Byakuya reaches up with inhuman speed and grabs the nut in his hand right before it was supposed to hit him.

He looks up with a holier-than-thou expression aligning his features, "You'll have to try better than that"

"Don't challenge me" Rukia replies smartly before easily climbing down and landing in front of Byakuya, her feet hitting the ground with soft thump.

Byakuya rolls his eyes—a habit that he's frequented since Rukia's arrival—and leans forward, lessening the distance between the two of them. Rukia's eyes grow wide and she, in response, leans back.

"If you ever try that again" Byakuya whispers dangerously, "I'll end you"

Rukia makes a face, "Try it then"

"Don't challenge me" Byakuya mocks her earlier words, a smirk teasing his lips

Rukia huffs, blowing her bangs away from her face, only for the wisp of hair to fall back right between her eyes again. Sometimes she wanted to hit him in his pretentious, snotty face —although a small, quiet voice inside her politely reminded her that Kuchiki Byakuya was very, _very_ strong and it be horrendously dangerous to try to lay a finger on him.

(Rukia often chooses not to listen to that stupid, doubting voice anyway)

She crosses her arms over her chest and tilts in chin, a whisper of defiance on her soft features, "What do you want for me anyway?"

"Well" Byakuya squares his shoulders, "I was attempting to be civil—

"Oh really?" Rukia interrupts with a quirked brow

Byakuya shoots her a glare, this brat really knew how to push his buttons, "You're the one who tried to attack me"

"By throwing a walnut at you?" Rukia scoffs, "I bet you felt so threatened"

Byakuya sees red, for some ungodly reason Rukia was blessed with the ability to find right words to really piss him off. Despite only knowing each other for little over two weeks, Rukia had tactically memorized every pet peeve Byakuya possessed and chose to utilize them at just the right time to get him especially fired up.

However, Byakuya wasn't one to be taken down by a brat from the 78th.

"You would do well to learn some manners" Byakuya clicks his tongue, "I'm afraid now I can't tell you what Ojii-sama said"

Rukia narrows her eyes, "What did Ginrei-sama say?"

She was met with silence.

"Oi Byakuya" She grabs his arm and pulls, "What did Ginrei-sama say? Was it something about me?"

Again, there were no words that left Byakuya's mouth.

"Byakuya!" Rukia huffs, "You have to tell me what Ginrei-sama said!"

"I apologize" Byakuya turns to her, "Were you saying something to me?"

Rukia's mouth falls open in disbelief, "You can't be serious"

"Then apologize" Byakuya goads her with a devious expression painting his aristocratic features

"For what?" Rukia says incredulously

"For being a brat" Byakuya replies

"I'll apologize for being a brat" Rukia stabs a finger in his direction, "When you apologize for being a snob"

"Fine then" Byakuya shrugs nonchalantly, "I guess you'll never know what Ojii-sama told me to tell you"

Rukia frowns, nose wrinkled, eyes ablaze with annoyance, "Fine!" She throws her hands up in the air in defeat, "I apologize for being a brat, now tell me what Ginrei-sama said!"

"I need a sincere apology"

"You're asking too much"

"I guess you'll never know then"

Rukia paused before bowing, "I sincerely apologize for being a brat, I hope Byakuya-sama will find it in his cold, dead heart to forgive me"

"I'm not quite keen on the last part, but I'll excuse it this time" Byakuya replies

"Okay, you got your stupid apology now tell me what Ginrei-sama told you" Rukia demands

"Ojii-sama told me—very urgently I might add" Byakuya waits a few seconds to build up the suspense, "…That dinner will be served shortly"

Rukia's eyes grow wide, and she throws up a fist in anger, "Damn you Kuchiki Byakuya!"

-8-

Kuchiki Soujun—after weeks of being on a long expedition in the Rukongai forest—was able to return home for a brief moment before he is to return to Squad Six's barracks and complete the necessary paperwork.

To his upmost surprise, he learns that his father Kuchiki Ginrei—the most disciplined, prudent man who has graced the face of the Soul Society—has brought in an orphan from the 78th district.

To say it was out of character would be an understatement.

Soujun casts a glance over Rukia's direction, watching as she struggles to maintain proper posture whilst fiddling with her chopsticks at the same time. She nudges Byakuya with her elbow and shoots him a look of distress. With a sigh, his son shows his smaller companion how to properly hold the chopsticks while keeping his back ramrod straight.

Soujun watches the innocent interaction with a smile playing on his lips.

"Soujun" Ginrei addresses his son in his low baritone, "How was your expedition?"

"It went well Otou-sama" Soujun replies gently, "It was many of our new members' first hollow expedition, they performed quite admirably"

Ginrei nods, "Indeed"

"There is also reports of a dangerous hollow with special abilities terrorizing the forests" Soujun adds solemnly, "Last night it took it's first shinigami victim"

"What special abilities does this hollow possess?" Ginrei inquires

"We're not quite sure" Soujun replies after taking a sip of his tea, "It somehow has the capability to lure victims to death without any signs of struggle"

"I see" Ginrei squares his shoulders, "I'm sure I will receive more information tomorrow at the captain's meeting"

Soujun nods in agreement before resuming his meal, Rukia looks down as well after eavesdropping on their entire conversation, feeling embarrassed for listening on such a formal conversation.

 _It is strange,_ Rukia thinks, three generations of pure Kuchiki nobility and one orphan from Hanging Dog all sitting together enjoying dinner together.

She glances up at Soujun once more before averting her gaze to Byakuya who was tucking into his udon.

Byakuya was everything and nothing like his father.

Soujun looks like he has never risen his voice in anger once in his life, he had the expression of a man who would never be cross or feel the hot burn of anger in his throat. Byakuya once told her that Soujun fell ill often, and looking at him now Rukia believes it.

His son, however, was his opposite in that sense. Byakuya held fire in his heart and a thirst to be perfect that was almost overwhelming (although he'd never show it). There was something about Byakuya that was magnetic like you had to be somebody in order to be in his presence, like you had to be worthy to stand at his side. Byakuya held his shoulders high, and tilted his chin ever higher. Sometimes Rukia felt as if she were a mere inconvenience in his life, like as soon as he could, he would himself of her forever.

It was a frightening thought, but Rukia chose not to ponder heavily upon it.

Physically, Byakuya was entirely his father's son. The two of them shared the same long face, straight aristocratic nose, strong jawline. Byakuya's hair was longer, adding youthfulness into his chiseled features whilst Soujun's hair was cropped short just passed his jaw, defining the sharpness of his cheeks.

And there were their eyes.

Soujun's gray irises looks like the sky after a light drizzle, light blue with a gray sheen hiding the vividness of the blue underneath. They were gentle, there was a perpetual gleam of kindness twinkling in them. And Byakuya, Byakuya had eyes like a thunderstorm, dark gray eyes that flashed with danger and pride, eyes of a man who is strong and willful and so painfully rooted in his beliefs.

If Rukia had a mother, she would warn Rukia about men with eyes like that.

Because men who had eyes of thunderstorms were men who could tear you apart.

* * *

 ** _author: y'all are truly the loves of my life, thank you so much for reading and review the last chapter. I'm sorry not much happened in this chapter but i'm trying to start the groundwork for the rest of the story. I promise the next chapter will be more eventful and cute (*wink wink cough byaruki moment cough cough*)_**


	3. Chapter 3

x

x

 ** _chapter iii_**

x

With unsteady fingers, she holds the brush and makes a timid stroke on the thick parchment; she watches with a wrinkled nose and a furrowed brow as she draws a line that is far too fat to look elegant.

She _hates_ calligraphy

Rukia doesn't dislike much things but heaven help her she hated calligraphy more than anything in the whole world, hates it more than hot summer days than make her robes wetly cling to her shoulders or pickled radish.

She sends a sidelong look to Byakuya who looks completely at ease holding the calligraphy brush, making precise strokes to complete his beautiful characters.

Their instructor—who has been droning on and on and _on_ about the "art of calligraphy" and "how the strokes are a reflection of one's inner self"—approaches Byakuya's desk with a look of pure astonishment coloring his strict features.

"Incredible Master Kuchiki!" He swoons, "I have never seen such perfection at such a young age!"

Ugh.

The instructor then looks over at Rukia's work, looking absolutely aghast as he stares down her sorry excuse for calligraphy. She feels the urge to throw herself over her desk to hide the sheer terribleness of her work from his critical gaze, embarrassment casting a red flush over her cheeks.

"Oh…" He coughs awkwardly, "Well, with much practice I'm sure we'll see improvement Master Rukia"

Seriously _ugh_

Byakuya shoots a satisfied smirk in her direction and squares his shoulders, Rukia rewards him with a fearsome sneer which makes his smirk grow larger. The instructor turns back to his star pupil, "Master Kuchiki—if I may be so bold—such beautiful calligraphy should be displayed and the upcoming festival is an opportune moment"

 _Festival?_ Rukia feels a wave of excitement pool and grow inside her, she has never been to a festival before. Hanging Dog was too terribly impoverished and dangerous to hold any sort of festival, Rukia could only recall hearing about them amongst the chatter of vendors.

She heard about the glowing lanterns and masks, and how everyone wore beautiful yukatas. She heard about the abundance of street food and the activities to win prizes, and how performers danced on the stages.

Rukia has always wanted to go to one

Byakuya gives a disinterested shrug, "I'd rather not participate in such a childish affair"

Rukia frowns, how could he say something like that? Did he not realize how fortunate he was to even have the chance to go? Times like these Rukia wanted nothing more than to give him a swift kick to the shins for being such a spoiled snob.

"When is the festival?" Rukia asks, speaking for the first time

"The winter's festival two days away" The instructor replies, "It's considered one of the most popular festivals of the year after the lover's festival of course"

Rukia gives a nod, she quickly gathers her belongs before making a beeline towards the door, "Master Rukia where are you going?" The instructor calls after her, exasperation heavy on his wrinkled face

"Out!" Comes her rushed reply

The instructor shakes his head slightly, "But I wasn't finished with today's lesson"

Byakuya scoffs lightly, "You should just give up on her" He continues to carefully draw his characters, "She's a lost cause"

 _ **x**_

Rukia gently sits her chopsticks down on top of her bowl of rice before turning to Ginrei who was wiping the corners of his mouth with his napkin, "Ginrei-sama, I would like to ask your permission for something"

 _Here she goes,_ Byakuya thinks with a roll of his eyes

"What is it Rukia?" Ginrei turns to the young girl sitting beside his grandson with curiosity casting a gleam in his wizened eyes

"There is a festival two days away and I would like to go—with your permission of course" Rukia replies

"Of course you can go…" Ginrei says easily

"Really!" Rukia cuts in eagerly, "Thank you—

"However" Ginrei sends her a scolding look for interrupting him, "I cannot allow you to go alone, it is simply too dangerous for a child like yourself to go alone without supervision"

Rukia's shoulders fall in dejection, "But…who will take me?"

A short silence blankets the room as Rukia sends a pleading look in Byakuya's direction, _Byakuya, just this one time, please take me to the festival_

Byakuya quirks his brow, _Stop staring at me brat_

 _Please Byakuya_ , Rukia pushes her lips into an adorable pout

Byakuya gives a slight shake of his head, _You're fooling yourself if you think I'm going to be your babysitter at some ridiculous festival_

 _You're really a cold man Kuchiki Byakuya_ , Rukia frowns sullenly

Byakuya rolls his eyes, however he can't help but look over to the girl. He notices the slump in her shoulders, the crestfallen expression that saddens her bright features. It made him feel strange to see her so… _so_ … _unhappy_.

He opens his mouth to give reluctant reply to her question when—

"I'll be happy to take you Rukia"

Byakuya stares at his father with well concealed surprised hidden in the depths of his steel gray eyes, besides him Rukia bows eagerly with a smile so large it lights up the entirety of the room, "Thank you so, so very much Soujun-sama!"

Something pulls at Byakuya's chest…could it be… _regret?_

 _No_ , Byakuya knows better than to even assume that, there was no plausible way that he regret not offering to take Rukia to that foolish festival. It was completely out of character for him and Byakuya was definitely the type to hold true to his own devices.

In fact, he is grateful that his father spoke up before he had the chance.

It would have been incredibly tedious to take Rukia to the festival in the first place, he would spend the whole night trying to keep up with her hyperactive tendencies and would've most likely been embarrassed by Rukia's natural outspokenness.

So it was a good that his father decided to offer his precious time to take Rukia to the festival, Soujun will definitely humor Rukia and play along with her childish games and antics…they would have an enjoyable time.

Rukia stops eating to gush about all the activities and food they will enjoy together, Byakuya thinks he sees stars in her eyes and frowns because he's not he one who put them there.

 _ **x**_

It's always difficult to find Rukia.

She has a heart of an explorer, always seeking out tomorrow's adventure, always looking for the tallest tree to climb, the brightest star in the sky, the prettiest flower in the field.

Byakuya has to check the archives twice—after weeks of teaching Rukia how to read and write she had taken to reading every scroll in the vast Kuchiki collection—, her room three times, the kitchens approximately five times—Rukia has an attachment to the kitchen staff (for some reason)—before he finds her in the trees.

"Rukia" He calls for her, eyes up searching for her in the thick cover of branches and leaves

There is no reply, Byakuya rolls his eyes.

"I know you're there" He says

Still, silence.

"If you don't come down I'll order the kitchen staff to stop making rice dumplings"

"You can't do that"

"Would you like to try me?" Byakuya replies, lifting a dark brow

Rukia drops in front of him in a matter of seconds, eyes glowing with agitation, lips puckered, nose wrinkled— _oh_ , Byakuya thinks, she is very angry. She crosses her arms over her chest and begins to tap her foot against the soft earth, Byakuya wants to laugh at her expression but he knows that Rukia would not take too kindly to being laughed at.

"What do you want?" She asks, her tongue is steel, her resolve to be mad is unwavering despite the fact that she was secretly satisfied that Byakuya was the one who was looking for her—not the other way around.

Byakuya falls silent, _what did he want?_

Something inside him desperately wanted to see Rukia, and here she was, standing in front of him with a quizzical expression aligning her delicate features. Now, words escaped him; he couldn't find the sentences to convey his emotions.

"I suppose you're excited for the festival tomorrow" Byakuya begins, unsure of himself

"I am" Rukia looks at him suspiciously, " _Very_ excited"

"Well" Byakuya tips his chin, "You are representing the Kuchiki clan so you should compose yourself"

"Compose myself?" Rukia repeats incredulously, "Do you think I'm some…some…untamed, loud mouth?"

"No" Byakuya shakes his head, realizing his mistake.

"Are you… _embarrassed_ of me?" Rukia asks, fire singing in her eyes, angry growing in the bit of her stomach.

"Rukia you are jumping to conclusions" Byakuya replies firmly, mentally kicking himself for being so reckless with his words

"No" Rukia shook his head, "You have jumped at every opportunity to remind me that I'm beneath you, that I don't belong here. You act like I humiliate you to the point where you couldn't push your ego aside and…and…

"And what?" Byakuya cuts in sharply, thoroughly insulted

"And take me to the festival instead of your father" Rukia cries out, equally hurt and embarrassed

Byakuya stares down at her in stunned silence, there were tears in her eyes, the violet in her irises shimmering like liquid amethyst. She quickly brushes away the tear the slips down her cheek as if it burned her skin, "Just…forget I said anything" She mutters before running away, afraid of what she would do—or say if she remained.

Byakuya's eyes follow her retreating form, something unrecognizable pulling and twisting in his chest.

 _ **x**_

Soujun meets his son in the corridor, father and son, parent and child—they are always so _formal_ when they speak to each other, it was as if they didn't know how to act around each other without proper etiquette.

"Otou-sama" He bows, stiff and unfeeling—as always.

"Byakuya" Soujun smiles, trying to ignite some sort of emotion from his son, "Do you want anything from the festival?"

Byakuya stiffens, _the festival…Rukia,_ and shakes his head, "No, I won't require anything"

Soujun gives a nod, "Of course"

Byakuya bows once more, "I will be retiring, goodnight Otou-sama"

For a moment Soujun considers stopping his son, grabbing his shoulders and yelling _"What are you feeling? Talk to me Byakuya, just…talk to me"_ but he knew it would be futile and rash to demand a display of any sort of emotion from his son.

Soujun wishes all at once that his wife was still alive, that Byakuya could have a mother that could show him love and tenderness, that could bring a smile on his face without any effort. He, unfortunately, never had the talent to provoke such sweet emotions from his son.

Byakuya was a thunderstorm boy, with so much strength and power and a temper that could kill hidden underneath a layer of indifference and coldness. Those were traits he inherited exclusively from his grandfather, traits that completely skipped Soujun.

"How troublesome" The familiarity of a deep voice startles Soujun from his thoughts, and he turns to face his father who was watching Byakuya's retreat with curiosity laden in his misty eyes.

"Byakuya?" Soujun comments incredulously, his son was the complete opposite of trouble, in fact Byakuya was such a stickler for the rules that times it became him.

"Why do you suppose Byakuya did not offer to take Rukia to the festival?" Ginrei wonders

Soujun gives a shrug, "Because Byakuya beliefs it to be childish"

"Indeed" Ginrei agrees, "I do find it peculiar how much Byakuya has changed since Rukia began living with us

"Do you?" Soujun was surprised

"They are two sides of the same coin, Byakuya and Rukia" Ginrei says fondly, "Byakuya settles Rukia's fire while Rukia ignites his. They find balance when they are with each other"

Soujun nods, Byakuya was unusually lively—to say the least—whenever he was paired with Rukia. The two were incredibly amusing to watch—Soujun lost count how many times his son pointedly rolled his eyes or smirked at this smaller girl—but there was something gentle, perhaps innocent about their interactions.

Byakuya was all sharp lines and precise edges, everything about him was clean cut and textbook but whenever he was with Rukia something about him was softer, dare he say kinder even?

"And you encourage this?" Soujun inquires

"Perhaps" Ginrei replies, Soujun swears he sees a twinkle in his father's eyes, "I've always said that Byakuya needs to calm that temper of his, Rukia may be the solution"

"So" Soujun doesn't know if he should be tickled or surprised by his father's assumptions, "What do you we suggest we do?"

"We do nothing" Ginrei turns, his scarf billowing behind him in an image of regality and pose that was almost unachievable, "Time will only tell if I'm right"

Soujun bows obediently, a hidden smile plays on his lips.

 ** _x_**

Rukia feels absolutely ridiculous in the kimono one of the servants wrestled her into, her arms felt restricted and she couldn't run freely or climb trees or anything remotely fun. She reaches up and gently pulls on the beads of her hairpin with a look of exasperation lining her features.

"Rukia" She turns and smiles brightly when she sees Soujun approaching her, "I have bad news"

"I'm afraid I cannot take you to the festival" Soujun confesses somberly, "I just got word that I have lead a night expedition for our new recruits"

"Oh" Rukia falters, she swallows the lump of disappointment in her throat and puts on a brave face, "That's okay, it gives me the excuse to get out of this stupid kimono anyway"

"I'm truly sorry Rukia" Soujun smiles apologetically, "I promise I'll take you to the next festival"

Rukia nods with a strained smile, she watches Soujun disappear from sight while fighting back a wave of sadness that threatened to drown her in its wake. She should've known better than to get her hopes up, it was asking too much in the first place to believe that someone as busy and important as Soujun-sama would find the time in his schedule for the festival anyway.

"Rukia"

She turns sharply to see Byakuya coming forward, a look of confusion on his boyishly handsome features, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Rukia mutters, still snuffed from their heated conversation yesterday, "Leave me alone"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the festival?"

"I'm not going" Rukia snips peevishly

"Why?"

"Because Soujun-sama is busy now and there is no one to take me so it doesn't even matter! You can go ahead and rub in my face that I won't be going to the stupid—

"Let's go" Byakuya cuts in

"W-what?" Rukia blinks, flabbergasted

"I don't like to repeat myself" Byakuya replies, he cocks his head and Rukia finds something hidden in his eyes, something _kind._

 _Rukia lights up._ Her smile, her eyes, her face, everything about her is suddenly dazzlingly bright and beautiful and Byakuya has to turn his head to hide the wonderment that takes over his expression.

She grabs his hands without a moment of hesitation, pulling him along with excitement thrumming throughout her entire body, "C'mon Byakuya! Let's go now!"

 ** _x_**

The streets of the Seireitei were lined with multiple vendors selling delicious street food and silly merchandise as well as carnival games to try to win prizes at. Brightly colored lanterns hung over the heads of the jolly festival goers while entertainers danced in the center of the streets.

Rukia feels as if she could burst with happiness, she and Byakuya had already consumed their fair share of food and played multiple games but Rukia feels as if she won't be sated until she has seen and done everything, "Oi! Byakuya!" Rukia tugs on his sleeves, "Let's go over to that booth!"

The two walk over to a street vendor selling jewelry and paintings, Rukia's eyes grow large at the amount of beautiful glistening gemstones and precious metals, "Wow, it's all so pretty"

Byakuya rolls his eyes, of course Rukia would be reduced to a pile of mush at the sight of overpriced jewelry. She holds up a bracelet, it is simpler than everything else the vendor was selling but Byakuya had to admit it was almost nice.

Rukia tests the weight of the bracelet in her hand, it was a pretty thing, understated and modest but that's why Rukia was drawn to it. It was a simple leather band with beautiful beads in the middle and in the center of those beads was pendant of a sakura blossom.

Rukia smiles at the accessory before putting it back on the display table, "Don't you want it?" Byakuya asks in confusion, sure he wasn't one for silly material possessions but he couldn't understand why it would appeal to Rukia.

"I've already spent too much tonight" Rukia grins up at Byakuya, "I don't like to be wasteful, let's go get some more food and find a place for the fireworks"

"More food?" Byakuya replies in exasperation, "You're a bottomless pit"

Rukia pats her belly with a smile, "Thanks"

"It wasn't a compliment" Byakuya deadpans

"It was to me" Rukia winks

The two of them find a shaved ice vendor before settling on top of a hill to watch the fireworks, Rukia happily tucks into her treat while Byakuya nibbles on a dango.

"This is so good!" Rukia exclaims, "Would you like some?" Rukia offers the cup to Byakuya with a smile

"No thank you" Byakuya shakes his head, "I'm not a fan of sweet food"

"Oh" Rukia shrugs, "I had a friend in the 78th who liked sweet food"

Byakuya quirks a brow, Rukia never really spoke of her time in the 78th or the hardships she faced while living there. It was a rarity that she so willing brought it up.

"His name was Renji" Rukia reminisces fondly, "He had this head full of crazy red hair and was so silly sometime…I miss him a lot"

"Will you ever go back?" Byakuya asks, looking down at his half eaten snack

Rukia gives a shrug, "I don't know, the 78th is an awful place to live, everyone there are murderers and criminals who lie and steal and it's really terrible"

"I see" Byakuya nods

"Renji is smart" Rukia says, "If anyone can make it out of Hanging Dog, its him"

"I'm happy here" Rukia confesses, a wistful smile on her face, "I can't think of any reason to live"

 _As long as you're here Rukia_ , Byakuya thinks as the sky begins to light up with various colors of fireworks, _you'll always have a home._

Rukia turns her head, catching Byakuya's eyes, "It's really pretty isn't it?"

"Yes" Byakuya nods, not taking his eyes of Rukia, "It is"

* * *

 **author: *throws a peace sign whilst drowning in the stress of upcoming finals* do i get an award for writing this during finals week?**


	4. Chapter 4

x

x

 _ **chapter iv**_

x

"Someone has a little crush" A voice behind her sing songs, startling Rukia out of her trance

Rukia whirls around, face red, nose scrunched, eyes big and embarrassed. She shoots a glare at the servant who hides her fit of giggles behind a dainty hand, "I do not!"

She gives a shrug and Rukia follows her pointed gaze at Byakuya who enters the garden, clad in his shinigami academy garb and looking—"Handsome" the servant coos, "I can't blame you, Master Byakuya is a sight to behold"

Rukia rolls her eyes—a habit she's learned from Byakuya himself—and folds her arms over her chest defensively.

"It's been about two years since he's entered the academy" The servant sighs wistfully "I do miss his strong, masculine presence—

"Ew" Rukia makes a face

"—around the estate" She taps her chin, "I bet all the girls at the academy just drool over him, he probably gets at least twenty love confessions per day"

Rukia shakes her head in disbelief, "Oh get real! He's not that handsome"

The servant shrugs, "If you say so, if I were you I would sink your little fingers—" She makes claws with her hands, "—Into him quick, before he gets snatched away by some beauty at the academy"

Rukia ignores the girlish servant's insistence swoons over Byakuya and turns away. Byakuya has changed since he entered the academy, he's gotten taller and put on lean muscle but Rukia would never notice such things anyway.

She will admit, however, that she has missed Byakuya too. Ever since he's entered the academy she feels as if it was some great reward to see him. He had been training hard, keen on graduating before the six years required were up and looking at him now Rukia believes that it will only be a matter of time before he graduates early.

Then—Rukia frowns—then she'd never see him. He would be terribly busy with his duties as a squad member. His presence would become candle-like, a flame flickering in and out at certain times.

"You look terribly foolish staring like that" Byakuya comments with a smirk teasing the corners of his lips

"I was not staring!" Rukia fumbles, ears reddening as she stamps her foot in the ground like a petulant child and— _dammit!_ —She could've sworn she was better at bantering then this!

"If you say so" Byakuya says dismissively

Rukia had grown right under his nose, Byakuya could've sworn that yesterday she was still some bratty little kid and now she was older, a little taller—but not by much, Rukia would always small in stature—her face more defined, more feminine, _pretty._

"Why are you home so early?" Rukia asks, noticing his unusually prompt arrival

"I was dismissed from training" Byakuya replies

"Dismissed?" She repeats incredulously

"They were teaching flash step" Byakuya clarifies, "And I've already mastered that"

Rukia smiles conspiratorially, "If you're so great at flash step, perhaps you should practice with me"

"Pardon?" Byakuya quirks a brow

"Come on Byakuya" Rukia tugs on his sleeve, batting her eyelashes—a trick that she's developed and mastered over the years—"Please"

"You must be foolish to think I have the time to spare to practice flash step with you" Byakuya says with a slight shake of his head

Rukia releases his sleeves and clutches her heart dramatically, "Oh woe is me! I should've known better to assume…"

"Stop it" Byakuya cuts in

"…That someone as talented and strong as you would teach a lowly vermin like me…"

"Rukia"

"I shall go to my room and not come out for three whole days in order to soothe my embarrassment for making such a foolish suggestion"

"You've become quite the accomplished actress haven't you?" Byakuya comments in fond exasperation

Rukia beams, "So you'll pratice me then?"

"I suppose" Byakuya sighs, Rukia smiles and between the two of them something hangs in the air, _I've missed you_ —the three words they can't say, too stubborn to speak.

"Such enthusiasm" Rukia quips dryly

"Don't push it" Byakuya warns, his long ponytail swishing as he shakes his head

"You're so lucky that Yoruichi-san taught you flash step" Rukia sighs wistfully, unable to help herself from pushing his buttons

"You're still pushing it"

"I wish I could meet her one day"

And if on some cue, a voice above them startles them from their conversation "Wait no longer Rukia-chan!"

Byakuya rolls his eyes and bits back the annoyed groan teasing his throat, _she_ was always one for dramatics.

Yoruichi—standing proud and strong on the roof of the Kuchiki Manor (Byakuya would pay good money to see the horrible woman fall of the ledge)—looks down at her favorite pupil with a cheshire grin pulling on her lips, something absolutely deviant shimmering the liquid gold of her irises, "Did you miss me Byakuya-bo?"

"Hardly" Byakuya grumbles

"Byakuya-bo?" Rukia repeats in a weak attempt to stifle her teasing grin, Byakuya shoots her a dangerous glare that sends Rukia doubling over in laughter.

From the mere minutes of meeting Yoruichi, Rukia can already tell that this is the type of woman she wants to grow to be—strong and unwavering, unapologetic and powerful. Yoruichi flashes before them, her eyes straying on Rukia's face, "My, my Rukia-chan, you are quite the image"

Yoruichi reaches forward and cups Rukia's chin, "Wow, take a look at those eyes Byakuya-bo! Those are the eyes of a fighter"

"Let go off her" Byakuya grabs Yoruichi's wrist, "You are being a nuisance"

Yoruichi pulls her hand from Byakuya's grip and smiles like she's discovered some grand secret, "Very protective of Rukia-chan aren't you Byakuya-bo?"

Rukia lifts her eyes in surprise to Byakuya who is silently fuming at Yoruichi's statement, all at once Rukia wishes nothing more than to be a mind reader so she could have some inkling of the thoughts that are running through Byakuya's head right at this very instance.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya inquires, changing the subject

"I need to see your grandfather about a matter concerning the Gotei 13" Yoruichi answers back, vagueness wrapped around every syllable of her statement

"And that matter is?" Byakuya pries

Yoruichi chuckles, it's a deep throaty sound that is used in moments of seduction or to show one's superiority, "A matter that concerns the captains and despite your power, Byakuya-bo, you aren't quite there yet"

Byakuya's lips curl in disdain as he opens his mouth to make a cutting remark when Rukia steps in, "You can find Ginrei-sama in his study"

"Ah!" Yoruichi grins and ruffles Rukia's hair affectionately—Rukia thinks that if she knew her sister than she too would do such a gesture, "Thank you for your hospitality Rukia-chan!" She leans in a covers her mouth with her palm, "You should teach Byakuya-bo some manners"

"Go" Byakuya warns darkly

Yoruichi blows him a teasing kiss before disappearing before their eyes, Byakuya turns to Rukia quickly, "Please refrain from making any comments about that demonic woman"

Rukia nods innocently, clasping her hands behind her back, "I wasn't going to say anything…"

"Thank you—

"Except…" A smirk teases Rukia's lips, "That I think Yoruichi seems like a nice woman"

 **x.**

"You're not still mad at me about the Yoruichi compliment right?" Rukia asks, bending over at the waist and holding her knees in exhaustion while Byakuya watches her, arm crossed with a holier-than-thou expression aligning his handsome features.

"Again"

Rukia makes a face, scrunching up her nose and flashing away from him. Within a matter of seconds, Byakuya catches her wrist and stops her motion, "Too slow"

Rukia hates this silly game of tag, this was no way to learn flash step, or at least practice it. Byakuya was far too fast for her to avoid his touches, it was hopeless and tiring to be practicing so hard when Byakuya was sure to catch her every time.

"You enjoy punishing me?" Rukia breathes, using the back of her palm to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"Perhaps" Byakuya humors the idea

Rukia sneers at him and she falls on the forest ground, exhaustion seeps into her bones as lies back; fingers weaving through the thick blades of grass.

"You look ridiculous lying there like that" Byakuya comments, arching a thin brow

"Well it's probably because you're standing up, looking all prideful and snobbish" Rukia replies, eyes shut and a smile on her face

"You're immature"

"You're elitist"

"You're…" Byakuya stops mid sentence, his brows pulling together in concentration, he turns to the thick of the trees, hackles raised.

"I'm what—

"Quiet" Byakuya commands, posture tense as he takes a step backwards. He turns to Rukia suddenly, "We need to go"

"Why?" Rukia pulls herself from the ground, confusion etched into her delicate features

"There's a hollow with an abnormally large reiastu" Byakuya explains quickly, "We need to go seek help immediately"

Rukia nods, the gravity of the situation bearing down on her. The two of them flash step away, hearing the starving roar of the hollow in the distance. Rukia tries to keep up with Byakuya's incredible speed, but finds herself slowing, still exhausted from the exertion of training.

 _Come on,_ Rukia thinks frantically, losing sight of Byakuya, _Move legs!_

Rukia stumbles to the ground in a heap of sore bones, she looks up to see that she is terribly alone in a clearing in the forest. She tries to lift herself from the ground but finds it a fruitless attempt, her legs feel like mush, unable to move.

 _Why_ … Rukia looks up, her eyes finding a shadow emerging from the forest trees… _Am I always so weak?_

She is reminded of the time-it seemed like ages ago-when she was in a similar position, face pale and stricken, pupils fat and dark with fear, the melody of death echoing in the still air. Only this time, she has something to lose. Only this time, she fears the emptiness of leaving those she loves so dearly left behind.

The hollow that appears is smaller than what she expected, more slender and skeletal like than any hollow that she's ever seen or heard of. Still—Rukia's eyes grew wide—it has a frighteningly large reiastu despite it's small size.

"Hello there" It's sickeningly sweet voice vibrates the bones in her body, filling her with dread, "What are you doing in my forest?"

It approaches her slowly, eyes crimson and filling the dark of the forest with a murderous light, "You're pleasantly… _docile,_ I prefer my meals to squirm but you're just too delicious to pass"

Rukia sneers up at it-defiant, even when looking the epitome of death in the eyes. Rukia wishes that she would have forced Byakuya to teach her kido, or something to defend herself.

"I can feel your struggle" The hollow laughs, "You tell yourself that you are not scared of me but I can feel it-I feel your fear"

 **x.**

Byakuya feels his heart plummet to his stomach when he finally realizes that Rukia is no longer behind him. He turns on one heel and takes off into the eternal black of the forest .

Green flashes around him, envelopes him as he hones on Rukia's reiastu, he grits his teeth in frustration, brows strictly pulled together as he pushes himself to the peak of his abilities, forcing himself to go faster with each step.

I should have been careful, He thinks, a curse on his tongue, I should have carried you, Rukia!

I won't let you get hurt, you won't get hurt-Byakuya feels himself approaching her quickly.

Just hold on a little longer...

Byakuya appears in the middle of the clear, eyes signing of an incoming storm as he sees the hollow reach down for Rukia-

He snarls, something angry and protective and absolutely animal comes over him.

 _Don't..._

He flashes forward, fingers outstretched, reaching for her

 _Touch..._

Byakuya grabs Rukia, just as the hollow reaches down, touching her with it spidery fingers.

 _Her!_

For a second, the three of them, hollow—Rukia—Byakuya, are all connected as one single entity (Byakuya feels something angry, despicable lingering in the air—his mind sings of panic) in that particular moment before Byakuya rips Rukia away from the hollow's seeking touch and pulls her into his chest as he flashes away from the monster.

Despite the looming threat of danger and death and destruction that looms over them like an impending storm, Rukia feels safe in Byakuya's arms, feels invincible— _immortal_ even. She looks up at him through her dark lashes, and in this moment she swears Byakuya has never looked more handsome—standing there facing death with an expression of unyielding determination, his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat, his mouth tight, eyes fierce and _oh,_ he looks every bit of shinigami that he is.

Suddenly, there is another power—bright and singing with concealed strength—approaching quickly. Rukia feels her heart stutter in shock as Soujun appears in the clearing, his black robes swaying in the slight breeze, back facing her and Byakuya.

"Otou-sama" Byakuya himself is not surprised at his father's abrupt appearance, he figured that someone would've come by now, since the hollow was so unusually close to the Seireitei.

"Byakuya" There is a seriousness in his voice that causes Rukia to lift her eyes in surprise, there had always been this unexplainable softness to him. She never thought him capable of possessing a hard edge, "Stay back, understand?"

He's speaking to him as a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, not as a father, not now when danger was dancing in the humid air.

"Hai Otou-sama" Byakuya nods, watching as his father draws his zanpakuto, the smooth silver of its blade glinting in the moonlight. '

Rukia watches as Soujun approaches the hollow, his shoulders straight, eyes forward, fingers gripping the hilt of his weapon. Something inside her keens, telling her that she should stop him, make him run away—

 _"_ _Don't"_ Byakuya says, as if reading her mind, "It is an insult to the warrior if you tell him to run during battle"

Rukia understands but she wishes she didn't, she wishes she could just go stop him, tell him that it's not worth risking his life over. The hollow roars into the air, the noise wraps around her, _suffocates_ her.

There's a sharp pain that suddenly invades her temples, but Rukia doesn't cry out, she stifles her noise of pain and pushes it away—too focused on Soujun, too focused on urging him to win.

 **x.**

The battle is fierce, the hollow is a lot stronger that what Byakuya initially thought, it was able to block and par Soujun's assaults with ease. However, Soujun wasn't giving up, he has been able to land a series of hits on the hollow with practiced precision.

 _Shinigami and hollow._

It is a deadly dance—one that has been practiced for centuries, it is a war between the evil, rotten souls of the underworld and the gods who wield blades to shed their blood.

Soujun advances on the hollow, growing stronger with each strike, determination is a blanket that falls over his shoulders as he moves with lethal grace, ready to end this fight.

 **x.**

The hollow grows frantic in his movements, sensing his defeat approaching quickly. With a burst of power—so blinding and fiery that it knocks the wind out of both Rukia and Byakuya. It grabs Soujun in one of its multiple hands, holding him tight and _Soujun wails_

 **x.**

Byakuya suddenly remembers the night his mother died, it was a memory that he kept buried away in the further corner of his mind.

It was a quiet night, there was a stillness in the air as fireflies danced around in the black of the night.

A servant guides him into his parent's room, and sits him down next to his bedridden mother who already looked so lifeless lying there with a pallor complexion and lifeless ebony eyes. The only way Byakuya knew she was alive was by the slight, strained exhale of breathes from her chapped lips.

"Okaa-sama" He whispers, nudging her gently with his hands

Her eyes flickers to his, and a weak smile pulls on the corners of her lips, "My son, my child"

She reaches up with trembling fingers, cupping his face with a gentle touch that only a mother could manage, "In life, you will be faced with many hardships, that you might question yourself and who you are—

Soujun quietly enters the room, his head bowed with the weight of grief and he silently sits kneels by his son.

"But never forget that you are my son, you are a product of my love and everything you do and will do is going to take breaths away" She draws her hand away from her child and clutches at her chest. Byakuya turns away, squeezing his eyes shut, unable to watch his mother die right before his eyes.

"Open your eyes" She whispers hoarsely, "Let me see you Byakuya"

 _He can't—_

 _—_ _He won't._

Byakuya gets up, every bone in his body telling him to go. He's not old enough to see the tears of his father, to watch the life seep from his mother's bones.

"Akane" Soujun pulls his wife into his chest, his shoulders shaking with his silent sobs as she takes her final breath and _Soujun wails—_ a sound so terribly similar to the screams of his father now.

Byakuya is brought back from the cruel depths of one of his worst memories by Rukia tugging on his sleeves desperately telling him to, _"Do something! Byakuya!"_

He looks up to see the hollow holding his father in it's hands—

—And it _snaps_ his father in half.

It must've only happened in a matter of seconds—a heart beat even but Byakuya swears that it take his father lightyears to fall to the ground, _dead._

Time begins again when Rukia starts screaming, angry and hateful and delirious with grief and the shock of the situation and the air is saturated with death. She takes off, running at the hollow, her reiastu _throbbing_ in fury.

Byakuya grabs her, pulling her back from the hollow, _"Stop!"_ He can hear himself saying, "What do you think you're doing?"

Rukia is trembling in his arms, tears spilling down her cheeks and she cries, "It killed him!"

"We have to go" Byakuya shakes her, "Now!"

"We can't just leave him there!" Rukia fights him, pulling away from Byakuya, "He's your father dammit!"

Byakuya's face contorts with aguish for a moment before he grabs her again, "If we stay, someone else could die! We need to go get help before this hollow gets any closer to the Seireitei!"

Devastation is laden on her face and she agrees with eyes filled with sorrow. Byakuya holds on tight—silently vowing that this time he won't let her go, and they disappear into the night.

* * *

 **author: I really don't know how I managed to write 12 pages worth of content in like two days but I feel super accomplished tbh. To clear up any confusion Byakuya was a young adolescent so like 11 or 12-ish (Soul Society years are _so_ weird) and Rukia was like 8-ish in chapters 1-3 and now they're older so Byakuya is around 13/14-ish and Rukia is like 11-ish. **

**Thank you all so incredibly much for your reviews, they really motivate me to update faster!**


End file.
